Anniversary
by dragongoddess13
Summary: It's Kira and Trents three month anniversary and Trent has come up with the perfect way to celebrate. Fluff KRENT


Anniversary

By: dragongoddess13

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Dino Thunder

A/N: This is my first Power Rangers Fanfic….. Be nice please….. No flames. I know that they were seniors in the series nut for my purposes I made it so they were juniors then and seniors now.

* * *

Trent sat poised at the counter in the cyber café starring at his blank drawing pad, tapping the back of his pencil. His thoughts were far from drawing though. It had been three months since he asked Kira out, and that first date was perfect. They had a romantic dinner at Armondo's on the water and then took a moonlit walk through the park to their favorite place by the pond, where he first told her he was the white ranger.

Now three months later, and there anniversary was coming up. Usually this would be a happy moment, and it is, but you see, poor Trent is having trouble coming up with the perfect date. He didn't want to do the same old tired thing he did every time they went out. No, he wanted this to be extra special. It's what she deserved and it's what he was going to give her…… if he could figure what to do.

He sighed exasperatedly and put his head down in his crossed arms, as a sign of defeat. Just then Conner and Ethan walked in and sat on either side of him.

"Man Trent, you don't look so good." Ethan said. Trent looked up and glared at him.

"Thanks for your support," he replied sarcastically.

"What's eating you." Conner asked. Trent sighed.

"I'm having trouble coming up with something special to do for Kira and my three month anniversary." he explained.

Upon hearing this Hailey, who was behind the counter making coffee, walked over.

"Let me tell you something, Trent." she started. All three boys listened closely. "Given that most men forget any anniversary period, I think she'll be happy just knowing you remembered."

"Hailey's right." Ethan said. "It's the thought that counts."

Just then an idea hit him.

"That's it!" he exclaimed. "I've got the perfect idea. I've gotta go." he grabbed his notebook and back pack and made a mad dash for the door.

"What'd I say?" Ethan asked completely confused.

* * *

Kira sat with her back against the headboard of her bed, working on some new music when there was a small tapping on the window. Getting up she walked over to the window and opened it up. Poking her head out she looked down to see a small wicker basket hanging just beneath the window sill. She pulled it up and brought it over to her bed, where she sat down.

Opening it up she found a small envelope and a single yellow rose. She set the rose aside and opened the envelope.

_Kira,_

_Three months ago, tonight I asked you to join me for dinner. Personally I think said dinner went very well, so I ask you again to join me for dinner and another little surprise that you will just have to wait to see. We'll have the house to ourselves since my dad is on a buissness trip._

_See you tonight at 7:00pm._

_Love, Trent_

Kira smiled as she read the invitation. Picking up the rose, she held it up and smelled it.

"How did I get so lucky?" she thought.

* * *

Trent rushed around the house doing various things. First in the kitchen to stir the sauce, then to the dining room to finish setting the table. And then out to the back yard to make sure his surprise was just right. Coming back into the house, he heard the doorbell ring. Closing the sliding door, and then drawing the blinds close, he walked to the front of the house to answer the door.

Opening the door he had to force his jaw to stay up. Ther in front of him stood Kira in his favorite outfit, of hers. She wore her black and yellow plaid mini skirt with black pantyhose and black knee high boots. Also a tight long sleeved black shirt with cut out shoulders and the yellow and white guitar locket he got her for her birthday two months ago.

She smiled at him as he stepped aside and welcomed him in. she took a deep breath.

"Wow, it smells great in here." she said.

"Thanks, I'm making chicken parmesan and cheese ravioli with rolls." he explained guiding her into the kitchen, where she took a seat at the breakfast bar.

"He's cute, he's rich and he can cook, can it get any better?" she asked jokingly. Trent laughed.

"I'm cute?" he asked, eyebrows raised in mock surprise.

"Yea, you didn't know?" she relied completely serious. He laughed again.

An Hour later

Trent and kira sat in the dinning room finishing up their dinner. When they were done they took their plates into the kitchen and placed them in the sink.

"That was the best dinner I've ever had." Kira complimented.

"Glad you liked it, but don't think this evenings done yet." Trent replied. She looked at him confused. Smiling he walked to the living room and grabbed one of his white hoodys, then walked back into the kitchen. He handed her the hoody.

"You may need this." he said. She still looked confused.

He took her by the hand and led her through the kitchen and over to the sliding door, where he opened the blinds and led her out. She smiled form ear to ear when she saw what was in the back yard.

"Wow." she said laughing.

There in front of them was a movie projector pointing toward the white wash wall of the pool house. Not far from that was a two person beach cot with pillows and blankets and a small popcorn machine on the table next to the cot.

Trent took her by the hand again and led her to the cot. Getting comfortable, Kira waited for Trent to put the movie in and sit down. When he did,s he curled up to him and laid her head on his chest.

"So, what movie did you chose?" she asked.

"The one movie we both undoubtedly agree on." he started.

"Resident Evil." they both said together. They laughed.

Starting the movie, both teens laid back and watched the movie.

* * *

Meanwhile

_**Ring, Ring, Ri…… Hi you've reached the Mercers we're not home right now so leave your name and number and we'll get back to you as soon as we can. BEEP**_

Dr. Mercer sighed as he closed his cell phone. "Trent must already be in bed." he thought to himself as his limo pulled away from the reef side airport. He was weary from the days confusion. He was late for his flight, then his meeting was cancelled and then the airline lost his luggage. All in all he was happy to be heading home.

* * *

The small buissness limo pulled into the long winding driveway of the Mercer's mansion around 10:00pm. Stepping out of the car Dr. Mercer made his way into the house, where he removed his shoes and headed toward his son's remove. Cracking the door open he peaked inside only to find his son's bed empty.

Walking back down the hall way, he headed for the kitchen where he saw dishes in the sink. His mind eased a little when he saw this. Looking around he saw the blinds to the sliding door open and walked over to look outside.

He noticed the projector set up and the two person beach cot. Carefully and quietly he opened the door and stepped out into the yard. Walking up to the cot he looked over the back, and smiled at what he saw.

There on the cot was Trent and Kira snuggled up together sleeping.

* * *

A/N: Yay! My first Power Rangers Fanfiction. Hope you like it. Please read and review.

-RED


End file.
